


Волчья нора

by Beckett



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рас называет охотничий домик своего деда «Волчьей норой», и у него есть на то все основания после известных событий — в конце концов, именно здесь все и случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волчья нора

**Author's Note:**

> Это НЕ омегаверс.

Рас называет охотничий домик своего деда «Волчьей норой», и у него есть на то все основания после известных событий — в конце концов, именно здесь все и случилось, и Ник, разумеется, узнал об этом первым и примчался так быстро, как только смог, оставив дома недоумевающую Веронику. Сейчас, спустя три года, он признавал, что события, изменившие Раса, отразились и на нем, и, в первую очередь, на его браке. Но вот чего бы Ник уж точно не признал, по крайней мере, вслух, так это того, что он был не против этих изменений.  
Последний год Рас живет в Волчьей норе, и Ник навещает его каждый месяц, привозит свежие журналы и пополняет запасы. Конечно, Рас в состоянии проделать все это самостоятельно, до ближайшего городка всего пара миль, а у него есть старенький внедорожник, но Ник считал это проявлением дружеского участия. Рас особо не возражал.  
Как всегда, он встречает друга на пороге дома и помогает перенести припасы в кладовую.  
— День другой, дерьмо все то же, — бормочет Рас в качестве приветствия. Ник кивает, узнав цитату. Рас считал «Ловца снов» лучшим из всего, что когда-либо писал Кинг, и охотно его цитирует. Ник придерживается мнения, что Расу подошла бы другая книга, и они оба прекрасно знают, какая именно.  
Рас все такой же худой и бледный, с всклокоченными темными волосами, в которых отчетливо видны седые пряди. С прошлого визита Ника их стало больше. Они с Ником ровесники, но Рас выглядит намного старше.  
Ник не рассказывает, как ему удается выкраивать время для ежемесячных визитов. После каждой четырехдневной отлучки он вкалывает как проклятый, чтобы наверстать упущенное время, порой даже возвращается домой за полночь. Вероника к тому времени уже спит и еще спит к тому времени, когда он уходит.  
Ник даже рад, что они так и не завели детей.  
Вечером Рас готовит ужин, если это, конечно, можно так назвать — разогревает пару банок равиоли «Шеф Бойарди» и достает из холодильника пиво. Чем ближе ночь, тем более дерганным он становится. Ник старательно делает вид, что не замечает этого. После ужина Рас уходит в душ, а Ник остается мыть посуду.  
Рас, конечно, использует почти всю горячую воду, так что Нику приходится мыться холодной. Он не жалуется. Прежде чем вытереться, он подолгу рассматривает себя в зеркале: по-юношески худощавое тело, белые нити шрамов на боках и бедрах – слава богу, Вероника никогда не спрашивает, откуда они берутся. Она уверена, что Ник ездит сюда охотиться на оленей, и он действительно охотится — но днем, когда Рас еще спит.  
Пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, они расходятся по комнатам, Ник занимает угловую спальню, в которой ночевал еще подростком, кое-как устраивается на узкой кровати и начинает считать про себя.  
Где-то через десять минут он слышит в коридоре осторожные шаги.  
— Спишь? — шепчет Рас, и Ник старательно дышит ровно и глубоко, притворяясь спящим. Рас, конечно, знает, что он не спит, но таковы правила. Рас забирается к нему на кровать и начинает шарить руками по его телу. Каждый раз Ник задается вопросом, выдержит ли их кровать. Он «просыпается» и пытается отвечать, но Рас не дает ему этого делать, Расу не нужно, чтобы ему отвечали. Он никогда не целует Ника, зато старательно вылизывает каждый дюйм его тела, особое внимание уделяет шрамам. Ник знает, что после этой ночи шрамов у него станет больше.  
Рас переворачивает его на живот и пристраивается сзади, плюет в ладонь и размазывает слюну по своему члену. Ник резко выдыхает, почувствовав его внутри. Рас двигается быстро и грубо, царапает его бедра, тяжело дышит над ухом. Ник кусает запястье, чтобы не орать, второй рукой сжимает член.  
— Запри двери…, — шепчет Рас чужим хриплым голосом, в котором уже мало человеческого. — Когда я уйду…  
— Да, да…, — выдыхает Ник. Пока все это продолжается, он не открывает глаз, не хочет видеть. Рас уже почти лежит на нем, тяжелый, горячий, шерсть щекочет спину Ника. Рас кончает с утробным стоном и скатывается на пол. Ник по-прежнему не открывает глаз.  
Внутри у него все болит, по ногам стекает горячая влага, но он все же находит в себе силы подняться с кровати и запереть дверь на засов, как только Рас выбегает из комнаты, а потом закрыть внутренние ставни.  
Из леса доносится вой.  
После того, как это случилось в первый раз, Ник спросил, не заразится ли он. Рас рассмеялся и велел ему не беспокоиться.  
— Я же тебя не укусил. Это передается только через укус.  
Утром Ник моется, завтракает разогретыми равиоли и идет искать Раса.


End file.
